


Insect Shenanigans

by arcadianambivalence



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianambivalence/pseuds/arcadianambivalence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff ensues when Hank and Janet return from a less-than-stellar lunch date and find Hank's ants have broken out to play a game of hide-and-seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insect Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a few months ago.

“How the hell did they all get out?” Janet griped, on her hands and knees, as she ducked her head under a lab table, scouring for sign of the escaped ants.

“I don’t know, and don’t say ‘hell.’ They’re impressionable.” Hank replied, himself on the floor, inspecting the walls for holes.

“Hank, they’re ants, not your babies.”

Hank looked up from the corner, “They are too my babies,” and murmured, “Probably the only ones I’ll ever have.”

“How long ago could they have gotten out?” She stood and tapped her foot at the shards of the fallen anthill tipped over onto the floor.

“Anywhere between one to two hours ago, while we were out for lunch.” He got to his feet and turned to face Janet.

She scoffed, “First ants helped themselves to our lunch and now they’re playing hide-and-seek.”

A light bulb went off in his mind. “That’s it!” His face animated and nearly comical, he leapt across the room. “Do you have any food on you?”

“What?”

“The ants—they’re probably hungry. If we drop crumbs on the ground, they’ll eventually trace the scent to here.”

“Uh…okay.” She fished through her bag and pulled out a bag of crackers salvaged before the ant attack. “I have a few crackers, if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s perfect.” He took the crackers from her and crumbled them in his palm before scattering the crumbs in a trail across the floor and out into the university hallway.

“What the hell?” Professor Jenkins Barks snapped when he saw the scene.

Hank and Janet froze, caught in what was now apparent seemed like a very strange act.

Before Hank could think of a response, Janet spoke up. “His ants got out of the ant farm.”

Barks raised an eyebrow and stared down his nose at the young woman who obviously didn’t belong in the science department. “So you’re throwing food all over the university floor?”

“We’re leaving a calling card.” Janet replied flippantly as Hank shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

With a heavy sigh, Barks shook his head and unlocked the door to his office, thinking how the school should have never funded that Entomology project.

From the hall, Hank and Janet heard Barks’s suitcase hit the ground with a thunk and Barks curse not-so-under-breath.

“Dammit, Pym! They’re in my office!”

Hank fumbled with the cracker bag as Janet grinned and, with a sideways look at the scientist, called to Banks, “Don’t say ‘dammit,’ Professor, they’re impressionable!”


End file.
